1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combustion chamber in which a gaseous or liquid fuel is injected as a secondary flow into a gaseous, channelized main flow, the secondary flow having a considerably lower mass flow rate than the main flow.
2. Discussion of Background
Cold flow strands can occur in the main flow in combustion chambers, for example, as a result of the introduction of cooling air into the combustion air. Such flow strands can lead to inadequate combustion in the combustion zone. Measures must therefore be taken in order to mix combustion air, cooling air and fuel internally.
A delta wing which is installed in a flow channel can be regarded as a vortex generator, in the broadest sense. If the incident flow strikes the tip of such a wing, then a stagnation region is formed downstream of the wing on the one hand and, on the other hand, as a result of the installed surface, the flow experiences a not inconsiderable drop in pressure. The arrangement of such a delta wing in a channel must be effected via aids such as webs, ribs or the like which have an adverse affect on the flow. Furthermore, problems arise, for example in a hot-gas flow, with the cooling of such elements.
Such delta wings cannot be used as mixing elements for two or more flows. The mixing of a secondary flow with a main flow which is present in a channel is as a rule carried out by radial injection of the secondary flow into the channel. The impulse of the secondary flow is, however, so small that virtually complete mixing does not take place until after a distance of approximately 100 times the channel height.